


La botte è di acciaio

by Dodici



Series: Bummel [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, if you don't count human transmutations okay, nothing ever happens in Resembool, super short old fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: Una frivola questione di acconciatura.





	La botte è di acciaio

**Author's Note:**

> Anche il Camp NaNo di luglio è finito, anche questa volta ho scritto un fracco di parole inconcludenti *coriandoli*  
> Per ripigliarmi mi sono messa a editare vecchie one-shot, ho intenzione di traslocarle qui a patto di non perire nell'impresa. Ignoratemi pure senza problemi <3
> 
> Questa cosa non serve a niente a parte testimoniare che in realtà una volta possedevo della capacità di sintesi :'D

«Ma così sembri _femmina!_ »  
«Fatti gli affaracci tuoi, Winry, vuoi?»  
Le guance le si gonfiano e gli occhi si allargano, tondi e blu; due bulbi indignati riflessi nello specchio, appena dietro l'espressione tremendamente concentrata di Edward, che sta armeggiando testardamente coi capelli da almeno cinque minuti.  
«Bene!» dice Winry, e lo fa agitando una chiave inglese. «Bene, fai come ti pare! Tanto fai sempre come ti pare... Somiglia pure ad una femmina, se ci tieni! In ogni caso già nessuno ti avrebbe preso sul serio, visto che non arriverai neanche alla scrivania di qualunque pezzo grosso dell'esercito tu abbia intenzione di...»  
« _Mi stai dando del nanerottolo così piccolo che potrebbe vivere nella casa delle bambole?!_ »  
«E anche della femminuccia, sì!»  
Ordinatamente accovacciato sul pavimento sotto la finestra, Alphonse sospira: non sa dove siano i suoi polmoni, se ci siano ancora, ma lo trova distensivo, quindi lo fa comunque. È inutile intervenire: Winry continuerà a sostenere la sua opinione e Ed, come sempre, farà di testa propria.  
«Almeno dimmi perché, in nome del Cielo, hai deciso di sembrare _più_ stupido facendoti una treccia!»  
La treccia in questione sembra solo un tentativo disturbante di cavarsi via lo scalpo, per ora, ma Edward ha di nuovo quella luce da pazzo negli occhi – il lato indulgente e affezionato di Alphonse vorrebbe chiamarla determinazione, ma la fedeltà scientifica all'osservazione del fenomeno glielo impedisce – quindi tanto vale rassegnarsi. Oltretutto la treccia in sé sembra veramente una cosa innocua, soprattutto confrontata ad altre idee di suo fratello: tentare di resuscitare un genitore e impegnarsi fino a vomitare sangue allo scopo di divenire una funzionante arma umana in tempo per i propri dodici anni sono solo le prime della lista.  
«Che diamine significa “perché posso”?» sta sbraitando Winry, disarmata in ogni senso: quasi le cade l'attrezzo di mano.  
Ed sbuffa forte e mugugna qualcosa, probabilmente masticando un po' di sano imbarazzo – perché, davvero, la treccia! – prima di scivolare via dalla stanza con uno sventolio dell'automail, come a scacciare eventuali stupidaggini che dovessero pedinare lui e la sua abominevole scopetta di capelli malamente attorcigliati.  
Pinako ne segue lo svolazzare con la coda dell'occhio, la fronte corrugata. Si ferma sullo stipite e trae una boccata dalla pipa, mentre squadra la figura furibonda della nipote.  
«L'ho capito non appena ho conosciuto Hohenheim. Gli alchimisti sono gente contorta» sentenzia, guadagnandosi l'attenzione di occhi e elmo. Davanti all'espressione basita di Winry, soffia via una perfetta ciambella di fumo chiaro e annuncia il pranzo a voce alta abbastanza perché anche Edward la senta. Poi sbuffa: «per farsi una treccia ci vogliono due mani» ed esce dalla stanza così come è entrata, canticchiando a bocca chiusa in corridoio.

*

A tavola, la strampalata capigliatura di Edward ha un aspetto molto migliore, dopo essere passata tra le abili dita di una meccanica in erba.  
«Con un po' di applicazione» dice Winry, ed è un parere professionale dovuto ad anni e anni di capelli lunghi, «imparerai a fartela senza sembrare un maiale cui abbiano insegnato ad intrecciare cestini di paglia».  
Per fortuna la zuppa scotta e il costipato grazie o l'anatema mortale finiscono risucchiati in un unico, lodevolmente diplomatico barbuglio ustionato.  
Alphonse ridacchia, mentre regala un pezzo di formaggio a Den.  
«Che c'è!» scatta Edward, ostile e imbarazzato. La treccia quasi gli frusta la guancia.  
Al lo guarda impugnare minaccioso il cucchiaio con la destrezza di un mancino navigato e scuote l'elmo, allegro.  
«Niente, pensavo... Se davvero si tratta solo di applicazione, siamo in una botte di ferro!»


End file.
